The Fight For Love
by Tyban
Summary: A girl fights the boy she loves because of something he said to her, but her fighting him leads to some very tough consequences.  RinXLen Non Twincest.


**Ok this is a one shot I was bored and this just popped into my head. Anyways I would have continued Big brother but I can't think of a damn name for him. Any suggestions would be great, I would kind of like it to resemble or come close to Len and Rin's if that possible without it sounding rubbish. I kind of want it to be a sweet name you know, one of those names that you think of that person and smile. Yeah corny oh well. Anyway I hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

><p>Two figures stood opposite each other around twenty feet apart; both staring in the other's eyes. One figure a boy of fourteen, he had blonde hair that reached down to his shoulders; it was sectioned into different large spikes that seemed to go whichever way they willed. His eyes were a bright blue filled with regret; one large blonde spike of hair was covering his right eye, while the left was easily visible. He stood at 5 feet and had a very slender frame; coated with black and yellow leather armour and gripping a katana in his left hand, his right bare.<p>

Opposite him, opponent a young girl of the same age; her hair to was blonde the same length as his, but let down loosely swaying as she made the slightest of movements. A Face filled with pure beauty any man would desire. Her eyes were a blood red colour and glistened like stars in the night sky. She to adorned a slender frame; wearing the same leather armour and a tachi sword in her right hand, her left bare.

They looked like the mirror image of each other; the feeling of anger and regret filled the air. So strong was it that the sky itself had turned into a mass of pure black clouds, with a great red light piercing through them; covering the soon to be battle field of the figures.

"I HATE YOU!" The young girl shouted with gut wrenching anger; as she began to run towards him sword swung behind her like a baseball bat.

He stood there with a sad expression on his face not moving.

She continued her advance running faster, her hot blood pumping faster and faster around her body. She had closed the twenty foot gap between them in seconds. As she came within reaching distance; she swung her sword round from behind towards him. 'Clang' the sword of her opponent halted her attack; the two swords began to spark as they rubbed against each other.

"I don't want to hurt you" The boy said smiling a smile that would stop the most vicious of thunder storms.

"H-How dare you say that after what you just told me!" the girl said her words slightly sketchy; her eyes drawn to his smile.

She pulled away and went in for another strike; this time she lunged her sword forward like a spear. Hoping it was too hard to block from head on. The boy just side stepped with speed to the side; forcing the girl to lurch forward uncontrollably now there was no target to hit for the sword. He grabbed her arm before she could fall.

"Uhh" she said amazed he had dodged her attack and managed to stop her from hurting herself.

"Please I don't want to hurt you" he said with a happy tone, trying to keep up his smile.

"You, you….how dare you act as if nothing has happened?" She said filled with anger as tears began to roll down her face.

She ripped her hand from his grip and stood up straight. Her left hand retreating inside her long sleeve; inside a dagger attached by simple threads, she yanked at them and the dagger fell into her hand. Her opponent was none the wiser; this time she would make sure, even if he blocked her tachi sword. He would never block a dagger; he didn't even know was there.

The girl pulled her sword to her face and then looked at her opponent he just stood there; his loving smile still across his face. She became even angrier at the site of him smiling. She moved forward slowly before swinging her sword towards his neck. He blocked it again with his sword; but before he knew it the girl threw her left sleeve towards his chest.

The sound of a peach being cut in half could be heard as the dagger went all the way into his chest. He still smiled at her pulling her close to give her hug. She was unsure how to act to this move of his. She pulled away and saw the dagger inside his chest; still smiling he began to cough up blood, before falling back towards the ground. She ran over to him catching him in her arms before he hit the ground, slowly she got down on her knees and laid his head on them.

"I-I-I-I Love you" he said smiling before closing his eyes losing consciousness.

Suddenly the whole world around her began to change; the dark clouds were replaced by a bright blue sky and sun shining down brightly. The swords and leather armour they were wearing began to change. The swords were now sticks from a tree; in no way any danger to anyone. Their armour had become normal clothes; the boy wore black and yellow shorts, with a white and black hoodie, while she wore short black shorts and a white and black shirt; a white bow holding her hair up. The dagger in his chest disappeared nothing replacing it.

She looked around they were in a park; green grass as far as the eye could see. Where did everything go, what was happening?

She heard the boy cough again her eyes quickly returning to his face; spurts of blood coming out of his mouth, looking into his eyes; she could see hers were now the same bright blue. Everything she was thinking about left her head; she just wanted to make sure he was ok. A woman came running over and at the site of the boy's mouth covered in blood, she called an ambulance.

The girl had been allowed to accompany him in the ambulance and all the way there she was thinking; everything was her fault but she couldn't remember why they were fighting or what actually happened.

They arrived at the hospital and the boy was immediately rushed into a hospital room. The nurse had told the girl she would have to wait until the doctor had seen to the boy.

She sat there tears rolling down her eyes uncontrollably. She didn't bother to wipe them away, just watching as they dripped from the end of her nose to the ground forming a puddle.

Then as if out of nowhere she remembered what they were fighting over. The boy and girl had been going out with each for a year and before that they were the very close friends since childhood. She remembered he had requested her to meet him in the park and that's when he said.

"We can't see each anymore, ever!" He had said with sadness and regret looking at the ground to hide his face.

She had become angry that after all this time they had been friends and then a couple for a year he was going to leave her forever without saying why. He had begun to walk away and stopped after a while to look at her face one last time.

She looked at him with anger, while he looked at her with regret.

"I HATE YOU" the girl had shouted angrily.

They weren't using swords; she had picked up a stick and ran towards him. Everything she had done wasn't with a dangerous weapon it was all in her mind. She had tried to hit him with a stick and then the last time she tried to hit him with it, she punched him in the chest with her free hand. So angry that he was going to leave her all alone; he was the only person she ever cared about and he was going to leave. She was fighting to keep him with her and her fighting had hurt him.

The nurse came out and sat down next to the girl, the tears still rolling down her face.

"Hello miss, I need to talk you, is that ok?" the nurse said softly.

"O-o-ok" She murmured still shaken up.

"You see your young friend in there; he has had a condition since birth. It's a rare one that comes into effect around your age. It seems he was booked to be in the hospital tomorrow to keep the condition from harming him" she said softly

"What?" the girl said so shocked "He never told me about it" she said crying even more now, guilty for punching him and getting angry. Why didn't he say?

"I guess it's because he didn't want to hurt you. He said he had tried to break up with you and you got angry and punched him by mistake in the chest" she said querying the girl.

"Yes but I-I-I didn't mean, I'm so sorry" more tears rolling down her face as she spoke.

"I'm afraid that the chest is the sensitive area that the condition attacks. Your punch weakened the lungs allowing the condition to attack him quicker than we had hoped. Please don't blame yourself you had no idea of his condition, it was an accident" She saw that it hadn't made the girl any better "He wishes to see you but please make it brief" the nurse said a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Thank y-y-you" the girl said finding it hard to speak.

She made her way into the hospital room; it was quiet; only the slight humming of the machines could be heard. She looked around until she came face to face with the boy she loved. He had a respiratory mask over his face; allowing him to breath. She began to cry again as she saw him, he looked weak, his eyes moved over and came into contact with hers as he tried to bare a smile.

"You came" He said quietly

"I-I-I'm so sorry" She said kneeling down to be by his side,

"Why? It's my fault f-f-for not telling you" he said breathing deeply.

"I shouldn't have punched you, I-I didn't want to lose you" She said crying more.

"Please don't cry" He said his hand slowly cupping her chin and with all his might he pulled her head up to face his. "I didn't want to hurt you; I wanted you to forget me. Because if if if I had died, I thought it would h-h-have destroyed you" He said with much difficulty.

"What!" Those words hit the girl hard, 'he he could die from this' she thought. It changed everything and made her feel guiltier.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't tell you" He said a single tear rolling down his cheek. "I love you" he whispered slowly.

"I-I love you" She said whispering the same words in his ear.

His face brightened up with that same smile, she looked at him and his smile, and it made her smile back.

"That's the smile I love to see" he said slowly before coughing.

She began to cry again at the site of him coughing, the nurse came in and tapped the girl on the shoulder.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait until the surgery is over" She said apologetically.

The girl got up and looked at the boy still smiling. He gestured weakly for a hug and she smiled with teary eyes. She bent down and gave him a hug not wanting to let go. She saw in the corner of her eye, the boy removing his mask. She moved to look at his face, he was breathing even harder now as he inched towards her face. Their lips met and they had their first kiss together.

Everything around the girl melted away, she felt like she was in a dream. They were in the clouds high in the sky, the boy was fine and he was hugging her tightly as they kissed deeply. She didn't want it to end. But he could only hold so much air in his condition. And suddenly the dream world disappeared they were back in the hospital, the boy broke their kiss and put his mask back on; breathing deeply.

The girl blushed and smiled as he did the same. She walked out with the nurse but before leaving she turned around and said.

"I love you" smiling sweetly.

He smiled blood still managing to rush to his face to blush.

Four hours passed since the girl had to leave his room for them to begin the surgery. She waited shaking in her seat scared for her love. She smiled remembering the moment they kissed for the first time; it really did feel like a dream it was truly the best moment of her entire life.

The door slowly opened from the boy's room and the nursed walked out.

Was it over? The girl looked up and at the nurse as the nurse said.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww man really a cliff hanger. Hehe sorry guys I guess I will have to leave it up to your imaginations. <strong>

**Rin: That's not fair; I want them to live happily ever after. *wiping tears away with a tissue***

**Len: Yeah you can't leave it like that. *hastily wiping away tears as not to be noticed***

**Brett: I beg to differ. Anyway you two do know the two in the story was basically you two right?"**

**Rin: So you still left it on a cliff hanger, I didn't go through a box of tissues crying, to have you say and the nurse said and leave it on a terrible line like that!**

**Brett: Hehe wow Rin didn't realise you were a softy.**

**Rin *Gets up and hits Brett around the head***

**Brett: Owww**

**Len: Serves you right.**

**Brett: Thanks buddy, anyway hope you guys enjoyed this one shot.**

**Len: Please don't forget to review this and tell us what you thought. **

**Rin: And please bug Brett to finish this PLEASE I want to know what happened. **

**Brett: No force on earth can force me to do that. *Brett says crossing arms confidently***

**Rin: Len Fangirls *Rin says copying Brett***

**Brett: Oh yeah didn't think about that…..crap! Damn it Len.**

**Len: Sorry, but please everyone make him finish it *Pulls a sweet face smiling***

**Brett: Traitor!**


End file.
